Medusa
by VikiCullen
Summary: A demon is unleashed, looking for a host...who better than our favourite bushy haired know it all?
1. Black Mist

**A/N: Everything belongs to JKR…and uh…Greek Mythology dudes?**

**Tell me what you think, yeah?**

**Enjoy!**

The man was meditating, as he had been doing for centuries and centuries on end.

He listened to the sound of the world growing around him, leaving him behind.

He listened to life being put out like candles and others lighting up to bonfires.

Suddenly his serene silence was interrupted by the pounding of feet upon cold wet earth.

This was the first person to ever enter his cave besides himself, and the reason had to be a good one.

"Master!" the man panted, sweat glistening on his shaved head as he bowed down infront of the man who was floating in the air in a lotus position.

The Master opened his eyes and the other man flinched but continued to tell the other what he was sent to tell him.

"Master" he repeated "The demon has escaped!" he said in a terrified whisper, as if the demon he spoke of would leap out of the shadows and kill him if he spoke of it to loud.

The old man suddenly sprang into action, landing on the floor without a sound and focused his eyes on the other man.

"Send out every soldier we have. We must find it before it bonds with a host!" he bellowed.

--

Several countries away in number twelve, Grimmauld place all of the residents were sleeping.

In the room that she shared with Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger was having a nightmare.

_She was standing in a pentagon of blood, the smell of magic thick in the air._

_She didn't know how she got there, but she knew that she had to get out _now_._

_The cave was dark and damp but in the light of the tall candles around her she could see the men gathered around her._

_There were many of them, hundreds, thousands of them, all with shaved heads and an odd looking symbol on their temples. They were standing in circles around her, outside of the edge of the pentagon. Their dark green capes were open, showing their bare chests, all with a cut over the heart, with blood staining their skin._

_Her panic intensified as they started chanting as one and her terror rose to deadly heights as she recognised the purpose of their actions._

_Blood of the heart… her eyes flicked towards their bleeding wounds on their chests and she paled._

_No, no…they couldn't possibly…_

_They were going to lock her up, like her poor brothers and sisters, lock her up in a tiny box and hide her away from the world._

_She tried to push out of the pentagon but the circle of magic pushed her back like a hard brick wall and tears escaped her eyes._

_It was over, they had fooled her…_

_The chant grew louder and more powerful as an ear shattering scream tore from her throat and she fell to the ground in the middle of the bloodied pentagram._

Hermione leaped up from the bed, hands clutched to her throat to stop a scream from escaping her dry lips.

She was panting in fear and cold sweat covered her body, her magic was running rampant with emotions and you could taste it in the air.

Her curly head swivelled around to search for the bald men, but when she only found a sleeping red head in the bed next to hers reality set in and the fear abated.

"Just a nightmare" she mumbled and rose from the bed and walked to the window, closing it so the cold night breeze couldn't touch her with its long grabby fingers.

A glance at the clock told her that it was too early to get up so she cast a silent _Scourgify _at her sweat dampened sheets before climbing into the bed and pulled the covers to her chin.

As she curled into a foetal position and her eyes started to droop the shadows under her bed seemed to move around, and as her breaths turned heavier and sleep embraced her, a sheer mist crept out of the dark confines under her bed.

The mist settled into a cloud over her face and as her lungs inhaled the mist followed inside, filling her to the brim.

--

The sound of laughter woke her up and she stretched out on the bed, the memories of last night forgotten as the sun shone through the window and warmed her face.

Soon the smell of bacon, eggs, coffee, tea and toast floated through the door and her stomach grumbled loudly.

She danced out of the bed a smile on her face as she opened the window and was greeted with birds chirping from the trees around Grimmauld place and a warm breeze that caressed her sleep chaotic chocolate curls.

As she glanced towards the bed next to hers, her smile faltered a little as she realized that her roommate had left her to sleep, probably to able to spend more time with Hermione's best friends without her.

She shook the though from her head with a flick of her curls and picked a book from one of her piles before descending the stairs to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and her mood dampened a little more as Harry and Ron didn't even notice her enter the room, Harry was to busy ogling Ginny, hanging onto every word that left her glossed lips and Ron was stuffing his face with food.

Her face fell but she ignored it and walked towards the kitchen table and opened her book, intent on drowning herself in knowledge, as she always did. As she began to read she filled a plate with eggs, ham and toast, also filling a goblet with pumpkin juice.

The kitchen was filled with people, some running through, grabbing food on the way as they clothed themselves at the same time, some staying to chat with Molly Weasley who stood at the stove.

A gentle voice interrupted her reading "Hello, Hermione" Remus greeted and seated himself next to her, a cup of steaming tea in his hands.

She nodded at him in greeting, still put out by her friends' blatant disregard of her presence and returned to her book.

_When adding the moonstone powder, you must at the same time add drops of dragon blood, if you want the explosion to be less lethal. The more dragons blood you add, the lesser explosion, but one must remember that the dragon blood also neutralises the other ingredients as well__, and if you add to much dragon blood, the potion will be rendered useless, another ingredient to use if dragon's blood is hard to obtain is…_

Her reading was interrupted by a girlish giggle from the youngest Weasley and barks of laughter from Harry and Ron.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to immerse herself in the text again.

…_the juice of moonflower petals, picked at the full moon…_

"Oh, you're so funny, Harry!" Ginny giggled and Hermione raised her head fast enough to notice the red head put her freckled long nailed hand on The-Boy-Who-Lived's arm and lean closer, her breath ghosting over his quickly heating face.

Hermione gave another try to focus on the text, her teeth biting hard into her full lower lip as her amber eyes burnt holes in the paper.

…_One must remember to burn the pollen at the tip of the moonflower petals, since if one consumes the pollen, the consumer would go 'moon crazy' which…_

Her readings were interrupted once more but by the sound of Ron who, with his mouth full asked out in the room "Hey, anyone seen Mione?"

Silence filled the kitchen, as the adults realized that Hermione had been unnoticed by her own best friends for a good hour, and nobody had thought anything of it.

Hermione's shoulders tensed and suddenly she decided that she'd had enough.

She slammed the book shut, the sound echoed through the room and the adolescents at the other side of the room focused their eyes on her.

Two of them turned an embarrassing shade of red, as their faces filled with guilt, but another smirked in malicious glee and her eyes danced with silent laughter.

Hermione ignored them and rose from her seat, her book clutched tightly to her chest, as if shielding her from the pain of humiliation.

She turned her head to Mrs. Weasley who was looking on at the scene with an angry expression on her face, feeling sorry for the book-worm.

"Thank you, for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said her voice slightly hoarse with anger as she walked out of the kitchen, head held high and book clutched tightly in pale hands.

As she left, Molly Weasley wasn't the only one who noticed that the food on Hermione's plate hadn't been touched.

--

The night she realized that she was in love with her best friend had been during fourth year, when he had kissed her on the cheek and told her that he was fine with her dating Viktor and that she shouldn't mind Ron, that he didn't see it as "fraternising with the enemy".

That was the day that she fell, when her emerald eyed best friend and stated that he was happy as long as she was.

The same night she had broken up with Viktor, telling him that she thought that they were better as friends and that she hoped that he would send her letters. He did.

The year after that, her heart shattered as she remembered that she had forgotten her bag in the room of requirement after a DA meeting and snuck back in…to be faced with Harry and Cho snogging like there was no tomorrow.

When Harry returned to tell her and Ron about his snogging adventure, she had to control herself so she wouldn't cry in front of him, and instead made a joke on Ron's behalf and laughed with her friends.

During sixth year she decided to pursue Ron instead of Harry, as the red head had shown that he had some sort of feeling for her. Her pride was once again shattered as the only boy she thought was interested with her was found snogging the slag Lavender Brown in the common room.

Now was the beginning of her seventh year, and the smart witch had noticed that Harry was very interested in one red head, and that Ginny was feeling the same.

Hermione stared out of the window, her warm amber eyes focused on a chirping blue bird on a branch next to the closed window.

What right had that bird to sing with such happiness as she was tearing up inside with humiliation and heartbreak?

There was nobody who wanted her, not even her parents, who were more than happy to send her off to the Wizarding world, so they could have some 'alone time'.

Her anger rose, covering her like a chilling blanket as her eyes turned a cold hard grey and her hair seemed to have a life of it's own as magic crackled in the air.

Her hand clenched into a fist and she rammed it into the wall, feeling blood trickling from her knuckles and as fast as her anger had risen it vanished.

Hermione was slightly scared by her violent action, as she had been a very calm and peaceful girl her entire life.

She shook her head, thinking that it was probably hormones and the stress of homework and flicked her wand over the bleeding wounds on her hand.

The wounds healed quickly and not even a scar was shown and she frowned, confused.

She had never managed the spell that well before, the wounds always turned into scars that she couldn't heal properly.

She shrugged, practice did make perfect.

She pushed all conflicting thoughts out of her head and sat herself on the bed and begun to read the book again, this time wonderfully void of interruption.

Outside of her window the bird stopped chirping as it fell from the branch, its entire body turned into stone, a muffled crash was heard as the stone bird fell to the ground and shattered into tiny pieces.

--

"We found it, Master!" a young soldier hollered as he ran into the Great Chamber of Space.

His voice echoed in the room and bounced against the planets, stars and constellations that floated in the air.

He immediately silenced, his entire being filled with awe as he drank in what he was seeing.

In the middle of the room the Master was staring intently at a planet that rested in his hands, and around him all other planets circled him, like he was the centre of the entire universe.

The soldier bowed down and pressed his shaved head against the cool black marble and waited for the Master to speak.

"Come forward, young soldier" the Master commanded, his voice like a thin mist swirling in the Space Chamber, not disturbing the planets like the young man's voice had.

The young man obeyed and walked towards the man floating in the air, eyes still focused on the orb in his lap.

His aged fingers caressed the surface of the planet, as if searching for something to grab on to.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

The soldier nodded and gave him the coordinates.

The Master nodded and spun the globe around before pressing his finger upon a green piece of land and asked "Here?"

The other man nodded again, realizing that the orb in the Masters hand was a replica of the earth itself.

"England…" the Master wheezed out in the darkness.

--

She had forgiven them in the end. Like she always did…

When Harry had focused those green eyes of his on her, she could deny him nothing and forgiveness for neglecting her seemed like such a simple thing to give him.

She was sitting on her bed, reading and simply enjoying the silence when her peace was interrupted by the sound of her door being banged open.

The screeches of Mrs. Black echoed through the house, but were quickly muffled by her door shutting with a silent click.

Ginny had arrived, hair in disarray, face flushed and a brilliant smile on her lips as she practically danced inside their shared room towards the mirror in the middle of the room.

Hermione's curiosity was piqued, as the emotionally spoiled redhead rarely looked as happy, but was certain that she was to hear the reason soon enough. Ginny could never keep her mouth shut.

As the redhead started brushing her shining copper strands, Hermione returned to her book, patiently waiting for the outburst that was sure to come.

Her patience was rewarded mere minutes later as Ginny's emotions bubbled to the surface.

"He kissed me!"

Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

Most of the males there were Ginny's brothers and she doubted that any of them kissing her would cause a similar reactions. The others were Order members old enough to be Ginny's father and none of them had gained any interest from the redhead.

So that only left one.

Harry James Potter.

Hermione pushed her raging emotions into a deep box within her and closed the lid, locking it until she was alone and ready to feel them.

She sent Ginny a warm smile and forced out an "Oh, congratulations"

Ginny preened at the words and took several dancing steps, twirling around the brunette's broken heart.

"Oh, I knew that you had a thing for Harry, but you know it would never last…you're just not meant to be!" Ginny smiled, sugar coating the insult before making one last twirl and dancing out of the room, the door shutting once again with a silent click.

Hermione sat stunned on the bed, book forgotten in her lap as she gazed forward.

He kissed her.

She pushed the covers aside, rising from the bed and approaching the mirror which Ginny had looked into mere seconds ago.

When she looked inside she saw a girl wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy sweat shirt that covered the ample curves that had developed during the summer.

The girl infront of her had a head filled with untameable, curly, chocolate hair, wide amber coloured doe eyes and full lips.

Her sun tanned skin was only marred by the occasional blemishes and a few birthmarks on her body.

Her amber eyes filled with tears as she noted the absence of sparkling blue eyes the colour of the sky, porcelain like skin flecked with delicate freckles, a fairy like body and shiny copper hair to the elbows.

If she was to stand alone in a white room, she would be considered pretty, if added furniture and paintings, she would be deemed average…but if standing next to Ginevra Weasley, it would be like comparing an ogre to a fairy princess.

And Hermione Granger sure as hell wasn't the fairy princess.

She wiped her tears away angrily, glaring at herself at the mirror, wishing to look more like the fairy princess than the ogre.

As she turned from the mirror, she thought she saw sparkling gray eyes, a sinister smirk with elongated eye teeth and dark green hair that writhed like snakes in the corner of her eye.

She turned around, eyes wide, but was only met with the sight of an Unkissed Bookworm Hermione.

--

"Hurry along, now, or you'll be late!" Molly Weasley worried as she drew a hand over Harry's hair, trying to flatten it, while at the same time pushing her brood of children along the path towards Platform ¾.

An echo of "Yes, Mrs. Weasley" and "Yes, Mum" was answered to her unnecessary mothering as the adolescents quickened their step towards the platform, hoping to get away from the Weasley matriarch.

Hermione shoved her cart ahead of the group, hoping to get a head start so she wouldn't have to hear Ron's moaning about not getting a Head Boy badge along with his Hogwarts letter, as Hermione's Head Girl badge had arrived with the school owl, the badge proudly fastened on her robes, next to the Gryffindor crest.

As she plunged through the barrier, the sound of Molly Weasley coddling the others was swallowed up by the sound of the Hogwarts Express's whistle and the surprised "Oomph!" that accompanied her colliding with another cart, and it's driver.

"Oh, Circe!" She cursed and ran to the boy she had hit with her cart, who had fallen flat on his arse.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized and extended her hand to the boy, whose pale blond hair had fallen into his face, obscuring the view.

She noted a shining Head Boy badge on his chest, before her extended hand was clasped by his warm, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"It's alright, no harm done" he drawled, flicking his hair away from her face, causing her mouth to pop open.

"Malfoy?"

His smirk sent a new attack of shivers over her skin and she noted that he still hadn't let go of her hand, even though he was up on two legs and no longer needed her assistance.

"Granger"

"Hermione?" a voice cut through their name exchange, the voice breaking with an adolescent howl in the middle, causing a mocking sneer to mar Malfoy's handsome face.

"What are you doing?!" Ron said, voice breaking again in panic at seeing the girl he –not so secretly- fancied holding the hand of his arch nemesis.

Only then did Hermione snatch her hand away from his, ignoring his amused smirk at the faint blush spreading over her skin.

"Weasley" Malfoy greeted the fuming redhead before turning to her, giving a polite nod before saying "Until later, Granger"

Something in her told her to play his game, and she obeyed without thinking.

"Until later, Malfoy"

He smirked, leaving her to deal with a hysterical Ronald and later the others who arrived to be filled in on how she had been standing, 'practically snogging the ferret!'


	2. Butterflies

**Disclaimer: the usual. JKR is a god and I am merely playing with her creations.**

**Sorry for not updating, I suck, I know :( **

**I dedicate this chapter to all of you who gave me feedback, it really helped!**

**R&R! :)**

The train ride was a long one, after heading towards the Head compartment to do a speech for the prefects with a smirking Malfoy she was stuck in a compartment with Harry, Ron and _Ginevra_.

She didn't know how much more kissing her wounded pride-not to mention heart- could handle.

As soon as she felt the train start to slow down she twirled her wand, her muggle clothes exchanged with her school robes, and made a hasty exit towards the carriages, hoping to catch an empty one before the others caught up.

She had no such luck.

Just as the carriage was lurching forward an achingly familiar voice hollered for it to stop and like any good thestral it did.

Harry jumped up in the carriage, followed by the youngest Weasleys'.

His eyes locked with hers and she knew what he was saying, not using words.

_We need to talk._

Her behaviour had finally caught _someone's _attention.

–

At Kings Cross station a lone man in black robes stood, left palm pressed against platform 9 ¾ .

His other hand was twitching in the air, an unknown language spilling from his lips as a wind that hadn't been there before started to pick up around him.

His mumblings grew stronger, finding a beat as his robes flapped sharply against his legs.

The wind was strong now and people had left the train station, not sure what the odd clothed man was doing, but very sure of the fact that they didn't want to be there to see it.

A sharp gust of wind ripped the hood away from the man's head, and high cheekbones, pale features and a bald skull was shown.

On the skin of the bald head was a tattoo, just at the temple.

The Yin and Yang sign was branded into his skin, covering a great deal.

Suddenly he stopped chanting and the wind died down.

The tip of his pinkie finger sunk in just an inch into the invisible door to the Hogwarts Express.

He had found what he was looking for.

A hiss left Xua's lips.

"A Witch"

–

Miles away, the words were carried through the wind to reach the ears of the Brotherhood's leader Shan Yu, where he had left his meditating for later, as he stared intently at the earth globe in front of him.

"A witch" he repeated as his fingers caressed the globe.

His eyes rose to meet one of the kneeling men at his feet.

"You must do your best to prevent them from bonding. If her magic joins the _creatures_ own powers..."he didn't finish the sentence, knowing that the others understood him perfectly.

–

Hermione Granger was in love.

The Head Dormitories were marvellous, all high ceiling and marble pillars.

A gigantic fireplace and a comfy couch facing it stood in the middle of the room. A door to the left had a golden H.G emblazoned on it and a door to the right had the letters D.M in silver.

The colour scheme was; white, gold and silver. Very fitting for a dorm that would hold a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

The only thing that bugged her was the fact that she had to share the -gigantic- bathroom with Malfoy, but she guessed that they would find a way to work around it.

She was in the bath, with bubbles to her chin and candles floating in the air.

The scented water filled the bathroom with the smell of vanilla and raspberries, curls of vapour rising from the steaming water around her body.

Suddenly the door to the right of the tub banged open and Malfoy strode inside, ignoring her shrieks – get out, Malfoy!- he thunk-ed down on the edge of the tub and looked her in the eye, a faint smirk curling the corners of his angelic mouth.

Just as she was about to scream at him again-she was never ever again taking a bath without her wand!- he shush-ed her-_yes, he actually SHUSH-ED her!_- and spoke.

"I propose a truce, I don't want us to fight the rest of the school year and frankly, you're rather cute when you're not threatening to hex my balls of" he said, again with that infuriating-not really there-smirk.

She gaped at him, forgetting the fact that the only thing protecting her modesty at the moment was a thin layer of bubbles.

Just as she was about to respond, a voice hollered through the portrait that guarded the entrance to the Head dorms.

"Hermione, you never told me the password, can you open up?" Harry's voice called and she felt her stomach tie itself in knots at the sound of his voice reaching her ears.

Malfoy rose from the tub's edge and looked over his shoulder at her as he left the bathroom.

"Think about it, Granger"

–

Harry was sitting on her bed, fiddling with the edge of her cover as she emerged from the bathroom, hair still wet from her...eventful bath.

She had been forced to race out of the water, wrapped only in a towel to open the door to Harry before guiding him to her room and then running into the bathroom again to change.

She wondered what he wanted. He never spent any time with her alone. Always with Ron or Ginny.

She found the fact that he had blushed at the sight of her in a towel extremely endearing.

Maybe she had a shot after all.

She sat herself beside him, fisting her hands to stop herself from touching him; his hair, eyes, arm, hand, lips...

Anything that was his. That was _him_.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" she began, finding the silence awkward.

He stopped looking at his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I was hoping that _you _had something to tell _me_" he responded and her heart stopped beating.

Did he _know_?

He couldn't possibly...

But she had acted out of character, running away right when the train stopped.

Maybe this was her time. Time to come clean, tell him everything.

That she _loved_ him.

Just as she was about to tell him, tell him everything; her feelings, troubles and thoughts he spoke.

"You know I love you" he said and her heart fluttered, thumping like crazy against her rib cage. Butterflies were flying in patterns in her stomach, pink feather light butterflies that tickled her from the inside.

Was he going to say what she thought he was?

Was this thing with Ginny just a fling? A replacement for Hermione? The girl he really wanted?

"And that I think of you as a sister, the family I never had" he continued and her heart shattered into a million little pieces.

She felt every single butterfly in her stomach die. They turned heavy, crashing against the walls of her stomach, bouncing and hitting each other, shattering and falling to the bottom of her stomach, forming a big lump of dead, black, lead butterflies.

She had to bite her lip to stop from crying out in pain.

"So I want you to tell me if anything is wrong, you seemed...odd earlier today..." he said and put a concerned hand on her trembling one that was clutching the edge of her skirt for dear life.

Her knuckles had turned white and she felt her entire body go numb.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" he asked, green eyes holding her captive.

If something was wrong?

No, not at all.

Harry James Potter just broke her heart...and he wasn't even aware of the immense pain that shook her body.

"No" she forced out between shivering lips "Nothing is wrong."

He smiled, relieved.

"Good" he said and rose from the bed, letting go of her cold fist.

"See you at breakfast tomorrow" he said and brushed his lips against her wet hair.

"Yeah" she replied.

She waited until she heard the door close until she let out a wail pain, all glass objects in her room shattering.

She curled up into a shivering ball on her bed, her hair a dark wet halo around her head as she cried, mourning the death of all of her butterflies.

All of the pretty little butterflies.


	3. Accidents

Hermione walked through her classes the following day in a heartbroken daze. It wasn't until transfiguration that she snapped out of the fog circling her mind.

Professor McGonagall tapped her wand lightly against the board, words appeared in a stark white crayon, scribbled in a loopy scrawl. The directions told the students that they were to transfigure the log infront of them into a candle, complete with a candleholder in wood.

The professor started her lecture, showing the neccesary wand movements and where to intone and where not to.

After her lecture she let the students have a go at the logs.

Hermione waved her wand in perfect sync to the word slipping past her lips, a circle, a swish and a poke. The log trembled slightly before twisting and turning, creating a candleholder in delicate handcarved wood, before sprouting a pure white candle out of its tip.

Hermione smiled, satisfied before touching the tip of her wand to the candle. A candle wasn't a candle, unless it was lit, after all.

"_Incendio_" she murmured, letting a tiny bit of her magic slip out of her control, intending a small flame to light the delicate wick.

A roar filled the classroom, a firestorm leaving the tip of her wand, scorching everything in its wake. The force of the heat made a majority of the desks explode or burst into fire, the blackboard was thrown harshly into the wall, a big scorchmark in its middle. Hermione and her chair went flying a good way with the force of the fire before her back collided painfully with a wall and halted her flight.

Her robes were alight, smoke stinging her eyes and nose. Several of her classmates were yelling hysterically, batting wildly at tounges of flame that were licking their books, shoes, robes and hair.

"_Aguamenti Maxima_" a cold voice intoned and a great wave of water drenched the entire classroom, spilling out of the door crack and flooding a part of the hall outside.

The silence in the Transfigurations classroom was deafening, the only sound being of the spluttering of weak sparks of flame and hissing as smoke rose from blackened surfaces.

In one end of the classroom sat Hermione Granger, her thick nest of curls smoking in the ends, robes tatterd and burned with her eyes downcast, staring at the wand in her hand.

In the other, a huge circle of blackened stone and in the middle of it, a completely incinerated desk and a lump of something that could've once been a candle in its holder.

After getting a stern lecture on c_ontrolling the force of your magic _from the slightly charred transfigurations professor, the class was excused, whispers of fear, awe and mockery filling the air.

_How could somebody make such a stupid mistake?_

_Was she really that powerful? Or just showing off?_

_Was it even an accident?_

Hermione splashed water in her face, looking up at her reflection in the mirror. She was in Myrtle's Bathroom on the second floor, hiding from the looks and giggles.

_Brightest witch of her age, indeed._

"I bet the Ravenclaws are having a field day" she murmured dejectedly while fingering the burnt ends of her untameable curls.

What had happened? She had heard of witches and wizards getting more powerful when reaching puberty, but it was a while ago that she went through that and even then, the power lever didn't increase _that_ much.

Hermione sighed and went to an empty booth, flipping the lid of the toilet closed and seating herself on the cold surface while letting her thoughts run free.

A simple spell had created complete chaos. She could've seriously hurt someone.

She'd also heard of strong emotions affecting a witch or wizards magic in odd ways.

Was this because of what Harry said?

Had he hurt her that bad?

But shouldn't her powers weaken when faced with heartbreak, not increase?

"_Oh, will you stop nagging about how heartbroken you are over that boy?" _a snotty voice hissed, dismay dripping from the words.

"Myrtle?" Hermione rose from the toiletseat, peeking her head outside of the booth, searching for the ghost she guessed belonged to the voice.

"_It's always; Harry, Harry, Harry..." _the voice grumbled again and Hermione was getting the feeling that the voice didn't belong to Moaning Myrtle. It sounded too...Slytherin.

"_Brightest witch of her age, can't even figure it out the location of a voice that comes from _the inside of her head_!"_

"Who are you?" Hermione yelled, wand held in hand now, pointing wildy in all directions, eyes searching for an opponent but finding none.

"_I am the ghost of christmas paaast!" _the voice bellowed, the voice amplified by thousands.

Hermione groaned and covered her head with her hands, eyes squeezed shut from the pain. Her head was aching like a herd of hippogriffs had trampled all over her brain.

The declaration of identity left a silence that was broken by hysterical laughter.

"Wha...?" Hermione mumbled weakly, wondering what was so funny.

"_I'm sorry...hahahaha..." _the voice started laughing, breaking of the sentence _"I've always wanted to say that...hhahaha, couldn't stay serious..oh, that was so funny...hahahah"_

Hermione grumbled angrily, unsure about how to react. She didn't know what kind of...poltergeist this was but she wanted it out of her vincinity_ immideately._

"_I'm not a poltergeist" _The Voice said, any trace of laughter left from its voice now.

"_I thought that it was time for me to introduce myself, Hermione Jean Granger" _

Hermione held her wand loosely in her hand, pretty certain that she was going crazy. She was already forming a plan in her head, it involved a screwdriver, morphine and a tub of chocolate icream.

"_I'd stop thinking that way if I were you, it wont make me go away and despite the morphine, I think you'll be in serious pain"_

"That's what the icecream is for" Hermione replied, before slapping a hand to her forehead. Great. She was actually t_alking to the voice in her head _now.

This day couldn't get any weirder.

"_Oh, just wait" _the voice interjected her thoughts and Hermione was pretty certain that she heard some sadistic pleasure in the words.

"_I see here, in your wonderfully overworking brain that you know your mythology, which will make this easier for me"_ the voice began.

"_My name is Medusa, some call me The Gorgon. I was once a human, like you. I was beautiful...everyone envied me, men and females alike. I was infamous for my wonderful hair, it reached to my knees, all dark ringlets and shiny volume..."_ a sigh echoed in Hermione's mind, and she could feel a weak sadness flitting through her mind.

"_I was praying at Athena's temple, the one right next to the ocean...when a wonderfully handsome man came to me...he said that he wanted me, wanted me like a man wanted a woman. I was tempted, but declined, since I was to be wed in a week...the stranger didn't take it well and..." _there was a paus.

"_Maybe...i could just show you...i'm sorry, this will feel uncomfortable but I_ need _you to _see.._"_

Hermione's vision blurred and she felt her eyes roll back in her head. She had lost conciousness before her body fell to the cold marble floor, her head smacking harshly against the wet surface.

–

"_I want you, Medusa...beautiful creature, you bespell me with your shining tresses of darkness" the beautiful man murmured in her ear, a strong arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He smelled like the ocean, like salt and seaweed and sun sparkling on the clear surface of the sea. His skin was lightly tanned and his trimmed dark beard brushed against her throat. _

"_Come, Medusa...be mine..." he said, his voice sounded like the roaring of waves, like the sirens in the water calling for fishermen to pull down to a watery grave._

_She shook her head, no, she mustn't. He was beautiful...gorgeous, manly...but she had been promised...she couldn't dissapoint her family like that._

"_No, I can't" she said, pulling away from his embrace. She was so distressed that she didn't think it odd that the stranger knew her name._

_Waves roared, throwing themselves in suicidal archs towards Athenas temple. Seafoam flooded the marble, soaking her bare feet in salty moisture. What had been a still and beautiful sunny view of the ocean by the temple had turned into a raging storm. Black clouds flew ahead, an angry wind ripping at her dress, pulling it tight around her shivering body._

"_Don't deny me, Medusa. I'm warning you" the stranger growled, the bellow of the sea echoing in his voice._

_She whimpered as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips and her feet slipped on the wet floor. She lost her balance and went tumbling down, the stranger on top of her._

"_I knew you wanted this, mortal...just trying to act coy" he growled and proceded to rip her toga to shreds as he violated her body, ignoring her desperate screams for help, for him to stop, for _anything_ to make this go away._

_She lay in a shivering heap, his seed drying on the inside of her thighs as he rose from her body and righted his toga. He drew a hand through dark wet curls and gave her sobbing form a grin of a satisfied male. His moment of basking in the glow of a succesful deflowering was halted, when an angry female voice echoed against the temples pillars._

"_What have you done in my temple, Poseidon?" the godess of war and wisdom bellowed as she came striding inside, sandaled feet slapping against the still wet floor. She gave the mortal on the floor a quick look of disgust before focusing her attention on her uncle._

_Poseidon, for Medusa had finally realized who the stranger was, gave a hearty laugh and said "Nothing you'd know anything about, my dear niece...you did swear to remain a maiden forever"_

_Athena bristled at the comment and glared at her uncle "You dare disgrace my temple this way, to sully it with simple _male _urges?" she asked, rage vibrating in her tone._

"_I take no responsibility for my...primal, male urges..." The Sea God shrugged "When a beautiful maiden throws herself at me willingly, I can't say no, despite the...unfortunate location" He said with a charming smile aimed at the fuming godess._

"_Now, I must be off..." he said, turning towards the sea with an air of finality "You may do as you please with the mortal, she has filled her purpose" he waved his hand vaugely in the direction of the girl he had so brutally violated before walking the few neccesarry steps to the sea. As soon as his skin touched the water, he dissapeared in a great arch of a wave, becoming one with his domain._

_Medusa gazed fearfully at the godess that she was left alone with, her heart beating a wild sound against her ribcage. She knew it was futile to try to explain herself, the godess wouldn't belive it either way. Even if she did believe a mere mortal slip of a girl, there was nothing she could do, Poseidon was after all, one of the three great gods._

_Athena turned her head, cold blue eyes locking with sparkling grey-green. A tear fell down Medusa's cheek...she saw no mercy in those eyes._

"_For violating my temple with filthy acts of animalistic lust...you shall be barren." as the words passed the godess's lips, Medusa felt a burning pain in her abdomen as blood pooled from between her legs for the second time that day._

"_For using your beauty to seduce a great god to commit acts of the flesh on sacred land...you shall never be beautiful again." once more, as the words hung in the air, Medusa felt the effect on her body. The roots of her hair burned and itched and she lifted a hand to touch her curls. A throaty wail of despair left her lips when she removed her hands and saw clumps of her dark shiny hair in her hands, long ringlets of inky locks falling to the wet marble around her. Tears fell from her eyes when pain bloomed from her jaws, and she felt her eye-teeth pushing against her lips, elongating...sharpening._

"_For turning those greedy eyes upon an Olympian...they shall never see beauty again, without ruining it."_

_Excruciating pain exploded behind her eyelids, as green was milked away, turned into harsh stonecold gray. Her hands went to her burning eyes, as the hissing of thousands of snakes filled her ears._


	4. Medusa

**Aaaaand we've got another chapter! Shocking, isn't it? ^^ Leave a comment and tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer goes to the usual, JKR you are the man! Um, woman! ...Author!**

She woke up with a scream, hands reaching desperately to cover her eyes.

"No!"

When her mind caught up with her surroundings, she realized what had happened.

Her hair was in place, so were her eyes and she -unfortunately- still had her virginity intact.

It was just a bad dream.

"Just a dream..." she echoed her thoughts, leaning back against soft pillows.

Pillows?

She was in the Hospital Wing, the stark white sheets stinging her eyes and the smell of alcohol burning her nose.

Her hand rose, gently touching the bandage that covered part of her head. She must've fallen in the bathroom, hitting her head on the marble.

"_Yeah, sorry about that, didn't think about the losing conciousness part of my trip down memory lane" _

Hermione's eyes snapped wide open as her mouth formed an 'o' of shock.

Not a dream?

"_Nope" _Medusa's gleeful voice informed her.

So she was crazy...

"_Nah, not crazy...i'll explain later. Just try to _act _sane while the nice healer examines you" _

While Hermione had been having a silent -almost- conversation with the voice in her head, Madame Pomfrey had arrived at her bedside, looking at her with a worried expression.

"_She just asked you if you were alright and that you should swallow the potion she handed you" _Medusa interjected her confused thoughts helpfully.

_Thanks. _

"_Don't mention it." _was the response she got from...the voice in her head.

"_I mean, seriously...don't mention it...if you do, both of us will be in serious trouble..."_

Hermione nodded absentmindly, swallowing the foul pink potion.

"Yes, I'm fine now, Madame Pomfrey. Thank you...when may I leave?"

–

She was in Myrtle's Bathroom again, head resting against her hands as she had a...conversation with the voice – _Medusa_- in her head.

"_Perseus was a liar and a fake, he scratched my neck with his wimpy blade and returned home with tales of how he had slain me...when they wanted proof, he said that Athena had taken my severed head to put on her shield to scare away her opponents...and the stupid morons actually believed him!" _Medusa explained, a low cynic chuckle resonating in Hermione's mind.

"_I lived for a long time because of that myth...they believed me dead and thus left me alone...until Perseus shared the truth with one of his grandchildren...who shared it with his friends...and their children...who created a cult with the sole purpose of finding me and slaying me, in the name of their ancestor, the great liar Perseus."_

There was silence, as Hermione absorbed the knowledge.

"...and did they succeed?"

"_They preformed a ritual...to remove the soul from the body...they captured my soul in a tiny box and left my body to perish in a cold grave somewhere underneath the temple they inhabitated. After they got to me, they became drunk with power, determined to...uphold the balance of the world...and that was how The Brotherhood was created. They find what they deem 'to powerful' , 'too wise', 'too whatever' for the world, capture it and lock it tight, before hiding it for...forever. They think they're helping the universe keeping balance between good and bad, powerful and weak, black and white...but hey, the universe was doing fine before they came along, thank you very much..."_

Hermione nodded, accepting the tale as facts now that she had seen, felt, smelt, heard the same things as Medusa had been forced to do, once.

"Why are you...in my head?" she asked, curiousity getting the better of her.

"_I have no body. So I need a...host."_

At those words, Hermione blanched. Her thoughts flew to Quirrel and Voldemort during her first year, a dark power inhabitating someone...needing a host...a demon seeking life through someone else.

Hermione rose quickly from her seat on the toilet and ran out of the bathroom, determined to find a way to make this...demon exit her body.

No entity; ancient, friendly, mythological or evil was allowed inside of her without permission. Trips down memory lane be damned!

She was going to the libirary, there she would find her answer.

–

_... easiest way to slay a demon is by dipping a silver dagger in dragonblood and a virgin's tears, before stabbing it through the eyes, heart and genitials..._

Hermione gagged at the picture accompanied to the text and pulled another tome closer to her, eyes searching desperately for a more...sanitary solution to her new...company.

"_...You know, I can read that too...and I must say that I'm feeling a little unwelcomed...even hurt by your behaviour, Hermione"_

Hermione rolled her eyes and flipped the page, reading another paragraf on the butchering of demons.

"_Can't you just accept that I'm here to stay?" _Medusa asked.

A resounding "No!" was mentally shouted and she could feel the demon cringing in her mind.

Good.

"_Fine...both can play that game." _was the mischevious response she got, accompanied by the sound of various hissing snakes.

Hermione pretended not to hear the threat, picking another book from her big stack, labelled: _Hearing Voices and How to Get Rid of Them!_

–

She sat in the great hall, fork poking dejectedly at the food infront of her. She'd been famished when she arrived, piled her plate high with anything that looked pleasing to the eye. Famished, until her _darling_ friends joined her for lunch. Ron seated himself right infront of her, so she got a good view of him shovelling down food inside his mouth. To her right sat Ginny and next to her, her sweetheart The Boy Who Lived. They sat close enough for her to hear the sounds of their murmurs of affection, of lips connecting...breaking apart...to become one again. Her eyes were locked onto her plate, but the sounds still reached her ears. The wet sound of tongues meeting, of teeth nibbling at lips, of sighs and fingers meeting eachoter underneath the table.

To her left sat Lavender Brown, who continiously flipped her long blonde hair and giggled at gossip shared by her friends, all the while giving Ron sweet glances.

Ron ofcourse was as oblivious as always.

"Oi, that's my sister you're snogging, Harry!" Ron -finally-, interrupted the happy couple while simultaneously spraying a good part of the contents of his mouth on the people infront of him, Hermione included.

Hermione _Scourgify_'ed the mess away, happy that the infernal noises were coming to an end at last. Ron did have his uses after all and being a wonderful moodkiller was only one of them.

Ginny sighed, before giving Harry one last peck on his mouth, then proceded to tell her brother how disgusting his foodspraying was.

Harry's eyes met Hermione's during the tirade and they shared a smile. Her heart twitched painfully when his eyes focused once more on his stunning redhead and his grin only grew wider.

Hopelessness was descending heavily and she was starting to realize...that she never even _had_ a shot at love with him.

–

Hermione glared angrily at a giggling gaggle of fourth year girls standing in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. They were all so very excited over the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. The first one of the year. Who would ask who, which place would they visit...were they going to kiss?

Harry had already asked Ginny...they would probably go to that disgusting Madame Puddifoot's

...and they would most certainly kiss...several times.

Hermione growled and levelled a new glare towards any unfortunate soul in her path.

"_PMS much?" _a sly voice asked. Medusa had been blessedly silent since their talk in the libirary...well, until now.

"_You know you missed me" _

Hermione made an unladylike snort. "Hardly"

"Did you say something, Mione?" Ron said absentmindly as he moved his Pawn to take Dean's Queen.

Hermione nearly slapped herself upside the head. Talking out loud with the sentinent being inside of her was one of the things she would have to stop doing.

"_...and to stop being all mooney eyed over the boy-who-lived"_ Medusa added helpfully.

'Yes, that too.'

Oh, great. Now she was _agreeing_ with the body hogging demon.

"_Body hogging?" _Medusa harrumphed_ "I resent that"_

'I don't care.'

"No, I didn't say anything, Ron. And stop calling me that...it's ridiculous" she berated him on automatic, before once again immersing herself in her book.

"Sorry, Mione"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the response.

There was no way to reach Ron when he was deep in a chess match.

Rodolphus growled deep in his throat, swishing his wand and letting another lethal hex leave the tip. He had been on his way to find new recruits for the cause when he was intercepted by a group of what looked like...monks.

He had been calm, underestimating them at first, believing them to be simple Muggles that got lost in the wrong alley.

"Tell us...who is the most powerful witch you know?" a voice said from the small circle of monks surrounding him.

At the word "Witch" his mind was on edge and his wand was in hand. His thoughts flew immediately to his darling wife, Bellatrix. Were these monks working for the ministry? Searching for those who had escaped after The Final Battle?

Well, they weren't going to get anything from him without a fight.

But soon they were gaining the upper hand, his magic swiftly depleting and theirs only growing stronger as they got closer, blasting him with fire, water, air and eart.

As the last Lestrange male left the world, wand blazing, his last thoughts were on his stupid pride and why he hadn't apparated instead of fighting.

The Great hall was abuzz with news the next day at breakfast. Hermione sat down next to Neville, looking over his shoulder at the Daily Prophet.

"What's going on?"

He handed her the newspaper and her eyes widened at the headline.

**Dementors set free to find unidentified demon on the loose! **

"_I feel flattered, really" _Medusa said with a fake sniffle.

How could she joke about this? Dementors would be looking for Medusa and find Hermione instead!

"_Don't worry. You really think soulsuckers can hold a candle against us?"_ Medusa reassured her.

Hermione ignored her, flipping the paper open to read more on the subject.

Apparently The Ministry had gotten information from a very _secret_ and _reliable_ source that a dangerous demon had escaped it's prison. After the death of The Dark Lord at the hands of three teenagers, The Ministry were eager to make themselves look efficient again. All of the Death Eaters hadn't been found, so The Order was still working their butts off, trying to find Bellatrix, her husband and their gaggle of _pureblooded_ pricks.

Ah, but Hermione wouldn't leave the castle and thus, the dementors wouldn't find her.

Just as she calmed down enough to sit and take a calming gulp of breakfast tea she was interuppted by Ron's voice.

"Ready for Hogsmeade?"


	5. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: I own noooothing! JKR is the writer, owner and whatnot. I'm just playing. I get no profit (though, that would be TOTALLY awesome)**

**Dedicating this capter to my darling Beta, Brainsharer and Twin; MillieVanillie.**

**I heart you.3**

**Thanks everyone SO much for the comments, I really appriciate them! **

**Enjoy! **

Bellatrix Lestrange wiped another tear away from her face, looking down at the grave of her late husband.

Murdered.

Her darling Rodolphus, who would've done anything to please her. The only man besides The Dark Lord whom she felt love towards.

Her mind filled with memories of him, of memories during their first years togheter, when they were happy and in love. When their lives hadn't been filled with war, death and torture. Not that she was complaining, she'd had her fun...but it did make their marriage a little...different.

She wondered...if she hadn't decided to follow The Dark Lord and drag her husband with her...would he still be alive?

She shook herself out of her thoughts. What had happened, had happened. She was a widow and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her face hardened beneath the black veil and her eyes turned ice cold.

There was nothing she could do but...

Her eyes flashed and a crazy grin played at her full lips as she whispered her promise to the silent graveyard.

"Revenge"

Hermione brushed her hand over her damp face, wiping away the moisture gathered on her skin. The air was thick with water, mist swirling around the quartette as they walked in a slow pace towards Hogsmeade village. Harry and Ginny were joining her and Ron for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks before they departed for their own _private _date.

Hermione had been right, they were going to Madame Puddifoot's. She had no clue why Harry was willing to go back to that hellhole after what transpired there during fourth year with Cho Chang.

Hermione's senses were on edge, her eyes seeking for any lurking shadows or telltale feelings of hopelessness and depression.

No signs of the dementors yet, if you didn't count the thick fog that made it difficult for one to see further than three feet infront of you.

Luckily the path towards Hogsmeade was wide and easy to follow.

There was a faint dribble of rain that fell from the skies, not enough to make a major difference, but annyingly _wet_ none the less.

The walk to The Three Broomsticks was spent in companionable silence, until it was ripped apart by a shriek that echoed in the air.

Wands were raised in the flash of a thought, aimed towards the origins of the sound and Hermione's body was tense, set in battle mode.

All eyes focused upon the source of the sound and Hermione gave a roll of her eyes and put her wand away when her quick mind caught up with what had happened.

The shriek off death and doom had erupted from none other than...Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Who had stepped into a puddle of water.

Ron had also pocketed his wand once again, giving a chuckle at his sister's misfortune.

Harry was still holding his wand,using it to lovingly evaporate the water from his girlfriend's shoe and pantleg.

Hermione growled inwardly. She had taught him that spell, damn it!

"If we're done with the dramatics, can we move on?" She snapped, cringing inwardly at the not so discrete tone of her voice.

Ron nodded, not catching her tone -the dumb twit- and started to walk towards Hogsmeade again, while Harry gave her his lost puppydog look that said "Did I do something wrong, Mione?".

Hermione also caught Ginevra's glare that burned into the back of her head as she turned to follow Ron.

Half of Hermione's butterbeer was gone and she dreaded the moment when the bottle would be empty.

When all bottles were empty it meant that Harry would leave...with _her._

Harry had finished his butterbeer five minutes ago and Ron was dangerously close to finish aswell.

Ginny giggled at a joke that Harry said -something involving Seamus Finnegan and a pumpkin- before taking a deep swig of her bottle, finishing it in one swallow.

She smacked her lips together and said "Harry, I have to go and powder my nose before we leave...Mione, will you join me?"

"_Doesn't she know that you hate that nickname?"_

Hermione growled inwardly at the question that echoed in her head.

'Yes, she does.' she answered silently, fuming all the same.

"Sure, Ginevra" Hermione responded with a dulcet smile, knowing how much the other witch hated being called by her full name.

Served her right, the stupid slag.

Hermione rose from her seat, swallowing the last remnants of her butterbeer before following Ginny to the loo.

Ginny flipped her hair and blew a kiss to her reflection in the enchanted mirror – who giggled and struck a seductive pose- before starting to apply a new layer of shiny lipgloss to her lips.

Hermione looked around the empty loo, feeling awkward since she had no bussiness there, no makeup to apply, no managable hair to style, no sexy clothes to adjust...

"I'm glad you came with me, Mione...I think it's time that we had a little girl talk" Ginny smiled as she wiped some invisible bit of imperfection off of her face with the tip of a slender finger.

"About what?" Hermione asked, once again growling on the inside at the sound of that infernal nickname falling from newly glossed lips.

"You" the other witch simply said, locking eyes with Hermione in the mirror.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, silently telling Ginny to continue.

"Well, I've seen how you've been looking at Harry and frankly I am _terribly _sorry that I ruined any chances you had with him, not that you had any, but I think you should stop with making moony eyes over _my_ Boy-Who-Lived and get your own..." Ginny babbled, taking a brush from her pink handbag och starting to brush her glorious copper mane.

"...I mean, _surely _there is someone desperate enough to consider you for a...well, maybe not a relationship, but probably a drunken shag or something. You aren't the prettiest witch at Hogwarts, I'm sure you know, but if you try hard enough...maybe get a make-over, loosen up a little, stop reading so much -_boys don't like it when we act like we're smarter than them_-...maybe, if you did that...you could land yourself a decent Hufflepuff!" Ginny continued optimistically, her high heeled stilettes piercing deliberate bleeding holes in Hermione's already tattered and broken heart.

Hermione's mouth worked open and closed furiously. She was speechless. Hermione Jean Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire...was speechless.

Her chest constricted painfully. She knew she wasn't beautiful...not even pretty, but she didn't think she was_ that _hideous.

Well, until now.

Ginny was everything Hermione wished she was. Beautiful. Charming. Attractive.

Even her bloody name spelled it out. Ginevra was the Italian equivalent of "Guinivere", wich meant -lo and behold- "Beautiful".

"_Oh, no she didn't just say that, did she?" _Medusa snarled in Hermione's mind, and she could hear the furious hissing of snakes.

"_Let me out of here, I'll turn her to a statue faster than you can say 'Gorgon'"_

'no...it's fine...' Hermione replied dazedly.

A tear fell from her eye and she was shocked to see herself in the mirror. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, fat droplets spilling over and drawing shimmering lines down her face.

She met Ginevra's blue eyes in the mirror and shivered at the triumphant smirk that marred the other witches beautiful face.

"I hope we've come to an understanding...Mione?" Ginny asked kindly, the last word a final stab at Hermione's sanity.

Hermione nodded. She couldn't take this anymore.

Her heart was bursting with pain, the tattered pieces clinging to eachother for dear life.

She gulped, swallowing a great big sob before running out of the loo, hands covering her tearstreaked face as she stormed out of The Three Broomsticks.

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know where she was.

She just wanted to get away.

Away from the pain of not being pretty or good enough. Away from Ginevra's smirks of triumph. Away from Harry's _brotherly_ love.

She shivered. Suddenly, the air had gone colder than it was before.

Her eyes took in her surroundings and she saw that she was at the mouth of a dark alley, behind Honeydukes.

"_Hermione...I don't like this...not at all..." _

Hermione ignored the pesky voice. She was sad, crushed, heartbroken. She wanted to die. To just...dissapear from the world...never to be seen again...

"_Hermione..."_

She wasn't pretty enough...

"_Hermione!"_

She'd tried so hard...and she was so cold...

"_HERMIONE!"_

at the sound of the terrified scream, her eyes opened -she never even realized they were closed- and she was staring right into the hollow sockets of a dementor, mouth wide open just a few inches away from her face.

She couldn't even find the will to scream in terror...a patronus was impossible to conjure. She didn't even remember_ how._

At the realization that knowledge-her true best friend-had abandoned her too, her depression sunk to an even deeper low.

She didn't care anymore.

She tilted her head up and met the dementors eerie gaze head on, accepting her fate.

Hermione may be depressed and without lust of life...but she was a Gryffindor at heart and soul. Not even death would make her cower in fear.

'Fine. Kiss me. Hit me with your best shot' She whispered mentally, it didn't even sound brave or heroic in her head. It sounded just like what it was. A weak plea for nothingness...a weak plea, but a last challenge none the less.

The dementor seemed to incline its head in aknowledgement of her final act of bravery, understanding the need to make a final stand.

It leaned forward, closer still and she could smell it's rancid breath, they were inhaling the same air.

But then, the dementor wasn't inhaling only air. The wet rattle that left the dementor's mouth as it inhaled fragments of her soul disgusted and fascinated her. She could feel herself growing faint, her energy slowly but surely leaving her body...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"


End file.
